Silence's Temptation
by Naleeh
Summary: Largas décadas de silencio han conseguido que su relación esté cercana al odio. Una tarde de duro entrenamiento servirá para enmendar los errores del pasado. [Soft lemon HitsuHina] R


**Título: **_Silence's Temptation_

**Género: **_Angst/Romance_

**Pareja: **_Hitsugaya x Hinamori_

**Advertencias: **_Este fanfic tiene contenido erótico +15. Leerlo o no, es tu responsabilidad._

_**N.A:** Se realizó exclusivamente para el concurso de BleachSP, patrocinado por el HitsuHina FC y el FC de Hitsugaya. Como imposición del concurso debía ser de género dramático o con contenido Soft Lemon._

_Este fanfic resultó ganador en primer lugar.

* * *

_

**SILENCE'S TEMPTATION**

Silbó en dirección contraria al viento.

Se abrió paso entre la espesura del bosque a tal velocidad que era imposible seguir su trayectoria. Escuchar aquel gemido a medida que avanzaba era la única manera de averiguar su posición.

Hubo un estallido.

El tronco de un árbol se partió golpeado por el impacto. Volaron miles de astillas en todas direcciones.

_Letal_.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- No está mal. -escuchó a sus espaldas.

Luego, tras tomarse unos segundos la voz agregó. - ... Si en verdad apuntabas hacia aquel árbol.

Su rostro se ensombreció nada más escuchar éstas palabras.

Estaba exhausta. Un largo día de agotador entrenamiento sin descanso alguno.

Controlar el flujo de su alma minuciosamente, sin margen de error, era una ardua tarea casi imposible de realizar. Además, ya no era exclusivamente por el hecho de suponer una complicación en si. El clima no acompañaba.

Aquella estaba resultando ser la semana más fría de todo el año e incluso de hacía décadas. Todavía no habían caído los primeros copos de nieve, sin embargo, todo cuanto les rodeaba estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca: La escarcha. Ésta provocaba que todo adquiriera un aspecto de frágil rigidez; no afectando únicamente a la naturaleza. Todo su cuerpo era víctima de la aspereza de la humedad. En esos momentos se veía incapaz de seguir adelante. Tenía las extremidades entumecidas; helados los dedos de manos y pies. Había perdido el sentido del tacto y comenzaba a dudar de si alguna vez lo había tenido.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -alcanzó a preguntar jadeante.

La llamarada que había cruzado la arboleda de forma invisible, volvió a la hoja de la espada. Tobiume estaba lista para arremeter de nuevo contra lo que fuera.

- El bosque es espeso en esta zona. No parece difícil que un disparo al azar encuentre temprano un tronco en su camino. -explicó sin inmutarse. - Prueba otra vez.

Hinamori apretó los dientes.

Luego ladeó la cabeza para poder encontrarse con la mirada del joven capitán. Éste se había pasado las últimas horas sentado en una de las ramas, viéndola entrenar y dándole instrucciones sobre qué hacer y cómo, sin importarle lo más mínimo las consecuencias que la intensa sesión estaba ocasionando en la chica.

No había palabras alentadoras para ella. No de su parte.

Hinamori lo sabía. Si le había pedido ayuda en su entrenamiento precisamente a él, era porque sabía de ante mano que no las encontraría. Tampoco las necesitaba.

Hitsugaya no era su capitán. No era Aizen. Nunca había sido lo que el antiguo dirigente del grupo cinco una vez aparentó ser. Y desde la muerte y derrota del mayor traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, el tono de voz que empleaba su amigo de la infancia para con ella, era más frío e hiriente.

La fukutaicho se irguió nuevamente, al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento y el control sobre su zanpakutou. Separó un poco los pies y adoptó una posición de ataque. Luego dejó fluir su reiatsu libremente por todo el cuerpo. Pero cada vez se hacía más pesada la liberación de energía. De forma que Tobiume en lugar de obedecerla, se volvía contra ella en una lucha interna más tortuosa que el oxígeno glacial que alimentaba sus pulmones.

Una ráfaga de esa fuerza espiritual la sacudió entonces dejándola casi sin respiración. Tobiume estaba ganando la batalla. Si la liberaba en aquel momento acabaría con ella.

-...No... No puedo. -murmuró finalmente, dejando caer la espada a sus pies. Su concentración le había fallado. - ...No puedo seguir.

Se sintió libre al rendirse de aquella manera. El falso peso que oprimía su pecho se esfumó en el acto. Era asombroso el poder que su alma ejercía sobre si misma.

-¡Hinamori! -escuchó autoritario tras suyo. - Recoge esa zanpakutou y prueba otra vez.

La joven lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a la espada descansando en el suelo. La hoja brilló envuelta por un leve resplandor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró hacia Hitsugaya.

-Lo digo de verdad... No puedo seguir por hoy...

El joven arqueó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Me pediste ayuda con el bankai no es cierto?

- _Ha... Hai._

-Y te comprometiste a seguir mis métodos¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero...

Toushiro dio un salto y se situó al lado de la teniente.

Sus ojos esmeralda parecían relampaguear. Su rostro, sin embargo, era una máscara carente de toda emoción.

-Entonces recoge a Tobiume y prueba una vez más. -le ordenó. - No digas que no puedes continuar, Hinamori. Todavía te tienes en pie.

La chica tragó saliva antes de obedecer.

Muy lentamente se agachó para tomar la empuñadura de su zanpakutou y se concentró en la liberación de su alma...

Un alma revuelta, confundida y torturada. Golpeada una y otra vez por el amargo recuerdo. Ese pasado que la perseguía con los años y era imposible de cambiar. _Irreversible_.

Por eso no le importaba si caía inconsciente en el intento esta vez. Al menos entonces Hitsugaya la dejaría descansar.

Sí... Eso es lo que necesitaba. Descansar...

Sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente. Todo se volvió blanco.

No se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo hasta que él la zarandeó. Escuchó su voz llamándola a lo lejos. Entonces los volvió a abrir de golpe y asustada. Creyó que tal vez había dormido horas.

No era así. Sólo fue un segundo. Posiblemente incluso menos. Pero bastó para que Tobiume se alejara de ella... tanto, que el nexo de las almas había estado apunto de romperse.

- ¡Idiota¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando! -le espetó furioso.

Volvió a sacudirla por los hombros.

-Yo... Yo sólo...

-¿Tú sólo¡¿Tú sólo _qué_¡Perder la concentración de ese modo¡Imprudente¡Eres teniente Hinamori!

-Yo... Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho...

Estaba temblando.

Tal vez no fuera algo perceptible. Pero lo hacía. No era a causa del frío ni la humedad. A él esas cosas nunca le afectaban demasiado. Era por ella.

_Hinamori._

La muy insensata había estado a punto de acabar con su vida en milésimas de segundo. Parecía hecho a propósito para hacerlo sentir culpable.

Él estaba convencido de que podría seguir. Físicamente sus fuerzas no le habrían fallado. Era una chica fuerte y experta en kidou. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de predecir aquella estúpida acción en la teniente.

La liberación de la zanpakutou había adquirido forma física completa. Ya no era una espada lo que sostenía Momo, si no que un torbellino ardiente la envolvía por completo. De él lengüeteaban llamaradas en chasquidos incandescentes.

Era en ese instante cuando Hinamori debería haber dirigido a Tobiume, pero algo ocurrió y en lugar de arremeter contra un árbol en la lejanía, el espíritu quiso regresar a su interior. Viró hacia la fukutaicho, que parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría, y apunto estuvo de atravesarla con la misma fiereza con la que despedazaba los troncos.

Hitsugaya era incapaz de apartar ésa imagen de su mente. Lo que podía haber ocurrido de no llegar a estar a su lado en aquel momento lo aterraba.

Por suerte y a diferencia de Momo, había conseguido reaccionar con movimientos rápidos y seguros. Hyourinmaru golpeó a la zanpakutou y la obligó a cambiar de rumbo.

Ahora Tobiume se perdía en la espesura del bosque. Se escuchaba silbando en la distancia.

Una espada a la deriva, tiempo echado a perder y Hinamori casi muere ante sus ojos. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar enfadado. Sobre todo si la única explicación por parte de aquel acto suicida era un "Lo lamento".

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así¿Me entiendes? -le gritó violento. -¡Podrías haber muerto¡Estúpida!

La joven levantó su mirada y se encontró con la del Capitán.

Sus ojos reflejaban culpabilidad. Brillaban con tristeza bajo un velo acuoso. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y luchaba por contenerse. No había sido consciente en absoluto de nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

En ese momento la habría abrazado. Todavía la tenía firmemente sujeta por los hombros. Un contacto que le provocaba la necesidad de estrecharla contra su pecho y consolarla con suaves palabras. Le hubiera gustado sentirla junto a él para calmar su propia angustia. Una idea _egoísta_. Razón de más para no hacerlo. Tampoco su orgullo se lo permitiría después de todo lo que ocurrió...

La soltó. También desvió la vista para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Hinamori por el contrario permaneció con su mirada fija en él. Volvía a estar enfadado, de eso no cabía duda. No obstante, por unos instantes sus ojos se habían encontrado de una forma como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. El chico le había permitido leer su interior; creía haber visto... Algo imposible.

- Hitsugaya... -murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Éste ladeó el cuello y la observó con fiereza. La intensidad con la que lo hizo le heló la sangre.

No dijo nada.

Entonces, él habló:

- Vayamos a buscarla.

* * *

El sol había recorrido la mitad de su camino hasta el ocaso e iluminaba el paraje colándose a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles. A sus pies, toda una extensión de hojarasca y mantillo escarchado les indicaba que estaban descendiendo.

El paisaje había cambiado y aún no había rastro de Tobiume. No podía andar muy lejos.

Los dos shinigamis continuaban su búsqueda en incómodo silencio. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el de sus sandalias haciendo crujir el terreno y la dificultosa respiración de Hinamori.

La chica se sentía los pies agarrotados. Cada vez era más doloroso dar un paso más. Le escocían las manos, nariz y labios; a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, se le helaba la garganta y el frío se le extendía hasta el estómago. Como si se tratara de un veneno que la estuviera matando muy lentamente.

Por el contrario, Hitsugaya se abría paso sin dificultad alguna. Y aunque de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a la joven, en ningún momento acudió a su lado para reanimarla. No parecía mostrar ningún indicio de preocupación por ella, y ésta tampoco quiso llamar su atención.

Cuando Hinamori creyó que aquel era el último paso que conseguiría dar antes de desplomarse, un destello metálico al horizonte le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir.

Allí estaba.

Echó a correr con torpeza hacia aquel punto resplandeciente.

Tobiume había regresado a su estado primario, y se encontraba clavada en las raíces de un gigantesco árbol. La chica tomó la empuñadura y la extrajo sin mucho esfuerzo. Luego la guardó en su vaina y dirigió una mirada al joven tras suyo, esperando una nueva instrucción por su parte. Pero el capitán no le prestaba atención. Parecía tenso. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía y mostraba el ceño fruncido. Queriendo averiguar la posición exacta de algo u alguien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - susurró Hinamori asustada y manteniéndose alerta. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para luchar si se trataba de un hollow. Eso la convertiría en una carga.

- Chssst... -la calló el chico. -Escucha.

Ella obedeció.

Permaneció unos segundos atenta a cualquier sonido u movimiento extraño. Pero no oyó nada. Absolutamente nada. Tan solo un sobrecogedor silencio que los envolvía a ambos.

Agudizó más sus sentidos.

Entonces advirtió la presencia de otros tantos que había pasado por alto, por el mero hecho de que no suponían ninguna amenaza: Su mano acariciando la empuñadura de Tobiume, las respiraciones de los dos, la brisa ondeando en los pliegues de sus uniformes... Y a lo lejos un leve rumor de agua.

"_Agua" -_cayó en la cuenta. - "_¿No debería estar toda congelada?"_

Eso mismo debió de pensar Hitsugaya, porque comenzó a caminar poniendo rumbo hacia aquel eterno sonido

Ella lo siguió.

A medida que se aproximaban, el batir de aguas se volvía más intenso. Continuaron así hasta que dejaron atrás el bosque. Y allí, apartada entre unas rocas, distinguieron la cascada.

Si bien esperaban toparse con algo insólito, sin duda, lo habían hecho. No del modo amenazador que ellos creían, pero tampoco resultó ser menos sobrecogedor.

La cascada caía en un apacible remanso de aguas cristalinas, tanto, que las piedras del fondo se distinguían a la perfección. El vapor de agua que la rodeaba era pegajoso y cálido. Aquel lugar parecía que quisiera darle la espalda al invierno. Entre las enormes rocas que la cercaban quería despuntar la vegetación, como si estuvieran en primavera.

Hinamori aún cautivada por la repentina aparición del maravilloso lugar, avanzó en dirección a la orilla. Al acercarse notaba cómo sus mejillas volvían a la normalidad. Al igual que el entumecimiento de sus manos y pies se calmaba considerablemente.

Se agachó junto a las piedras que lindaban con el agua y sin titubear sumergió las dos manos en ella.

Sintió un profundo alivio.

Estaba caliente.

Hitsugaya era la primera vez que veía algo parecido en mitad de la nada. Permaneció absorto largo rato, analizando meticulosamente cada rincón. Entonces, cuando supuso que ya no podría extraer nada más para su recuerdo, decidió que ya era hora de volver al Seireitei. Pero cuando fue a avisar a Momo no la encontró.

La buscó desesperado con la mirada y al obtener idénticos resultados, echó a caminar movido por su propio nerviosismo, llamándola por los alrededores. Pero no estaba. Había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Ni siquiera sentía su fuerza espiritual.

Lo primero que pensó fue que le había ocurrido algo malo. Se enfureció consigo mismo por haberle quitado la vista de encima. Sobre todo, por haber dejado que aquella vez se saliera con la suya...

_Flashback _

_Se escuchó llamar a la puerta._

_Al no obtener respuesta, Hitsugaya descorrió el panel y entró en la habitación._

_Hinamori se encontraba allí. Sentada a los pies de su cama con la mirada perdida. Tenía los ojos enmarcados en unas terribles ojeras. Todavía no había mejorado._

_No se inmutó al verle llegar._

_- Hola. -saludó él. _

_Tampoco dijo nada esta vez._

_-¿Sabes porqué estoy aquí? - comenzó el chico con voz suave._

_Ella se concedió unos instantes antes de hablar:_

_- El capitán Aizen... Aizen ha... Ha muerto¿verdad?- adivinó._

_-Sí._

_Al confirmar sus sospechas comenzó a llorar amargamente. _

_Toushiro se sentó a su lado y quiso abrazarla para consolarla. Pero ésta no se lo permitió._

_-Eso no fue lo que te pedí. -le espetó con voz rota._

_-Lo que me pediste no tenía ningún sentido Hinamori. Aizen era un traidor. -dijo tratando de mantener la calma._

_-¡Te pedí que lo salvaras! Se puede aprender de los errores, Hitsugaya-kun. Si le hubieras ayudado... Si lo hubieras traído de vuelta... Yo podría haber hablado con él y_

_-Hinamori... -la cortó con brusquedad, perdiendo ya toda su paciencia. - No consigo entender cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolo después de todo. ¡Quiso matarte¡Te puso en mi contra¡Ha estado apunto de destruir toda la Sociedad de Amas¡Estamos vivos de milagro¿Es que no lo ves?_

_Ella no dijo nada y desvió su mirada cabizbaja. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas._

_- Escucha, -le dijo él. - sé que lo has pasado mal durante todos estos meses. Fue un golpe muy duro y aún no has conseguido asimilarlo. Pero ahora que todo ha terminado las cosas irán mejor. Ya lo verás. Ahora ya estoy aquí para ayudarte._

_Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_Éste la miró sin comprender. _

_- No quiero tu ayuda. Ya has hecho suficiente.-dijo adoptando una expresión más severa. - No me escuchaste la última vez que hablamos ni ayudaste al capitán Aizen. Ya no hay nada que hacer porqué está muerto. Así que no necesito tu ayuda. Ya no..._

_- ... Qué¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora? No seas egoísta. Sabes de sobra que_

_-¿Egoísta¿Qué yo soy una egoísta? -rió ella. - ¿Y tú qué eres? Siempre haciendo lo que te parece, tomando decisiones por los demás... Tomando decisiones por mí ¿Eso no es ser egoísta?_

_-... Pero... Momo... ¿A qué viene eso? Quiero cuidar de ti... No decidí en tu lugar. Es una elección propia. -le dijo sin saber cómo debatírselo._

_- ¿Y te paraste a pensar por un momento si era eso lo que necesitaba? Habéis estado... Has estado tanto tiempo protegiéndome; vigilándome tan de cerca que no he tenido oportunidad de volverme fuerte por mi misma. ¡Y mírame! Encerrada en una habitación sin fuerzas para sostener mi espada... ¿Te sigo pareciendo débil, verdad? _

_El chico no contestó. Estaba demasiado impactado ante aquella revelación._

_Tenía tan firmemente asumido su papel, que tal vez sí había pasado por alto la opinión de ella. Nunca pensó que su ayuda le sobrara. Es más, seguía creyendo que era la opción más acertada, pero... En el fondo tenía toda la razón: Era un egoísta._

_- Prométeme esto Hitsugaya. Prométeme que dejarás de hacerlo a partir de ahora. - continúo ella. _

_- ¿De hacer qué? -inquirió. Aunque temía cuál iba a ser la respuesta._

_- De venir aquí, de estar conmigo... Es algo que necesito. He de aprender a caminar sin apoyarme en nadie. No quiero tu ayuda. Ahora no._

Él se lo concedió.

Desde entonces los días pasaron sin dirigirse apenas la palabra. Tan sólo un saludo formal entre capitán y teniente, sonrisas forzadas y cumplidos sin sentido.

Los días se convirtieron en años, y con ellos la relación se fue enfriando cada vez más. Hasta que alcanzó tal punto que ya sólo existía tensión entre ellos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban por los pasillos, se apresuraban en dirigirlas hacia otro lado. Con éste gesto morían todas las palabras que guardaban en su interior. Algunas llenas de reproche y odio, pero otras albergaban el deseo de retroceder y enmendar errores. Ambos se sentían necesitados el uno del otro. Querían volver a ser lo que una vez fueron. Sin embargo, en sus oídos únicamente amanecía un desquiciante silencio.

Hitsugaya había aprendido con el tiempo a saber ignorarla en apariencia, pero cada vez que le hablaba mal; la veía desfallecer y poner su vida en peligro, una parte de él agonizaba angustiada. Y si bien su orgullo conseguía aplacar el torrente de sentimientos, aquel día ya había llegado a su límite. _Estalló_.

Hinamori Momo había desaparecido y debía encontrarla. No le importaba otra cosa. Atrás quedaba todo lo demás.

Justo en ese instante le pareció divisar algo tirado en las piedras de la orilla. Un bulto negro que pertenecía a la tela del uniforme de shinigami.

Una descarga sacudió su estómago y corrió en dirección a la chica. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comprobó con horror que no se trataba de Momo.

Recogió las ropas del suelo perplejo y confundido. No obstante sólo era eso: Ropa. No había ni rastro de ella.

La insignia de la división cinco se resbaló de su mano y en su palma quedó una única prenda. Al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sosteniendo, lo dejó caer como si quemara. Y no sólo el sujetador era lo que ardía, también sus mejillas lo hacían de una forma alarmante.

Entonces escuchó un ligero rumor proveniente del remanso y levantó la vista. Allí estaba.

Avanzaba pausadamente abriéndose paso entre las aguas cristalinas. Se iba sumergiendo poco a poco a medida que caminaba. Tenía la piel blanquísima y se había deshecho el recogido del pelo que ahora le caía por la espalda desnuda. Su cabello era tan oscuro, en contraste con su piel de plata, que le parecía desprendía reflejos lilas. La delicadeza de sus gestos, enmarcados por aquel paisaje soñado, la hacía aparecer a sus ojos como un ángel de los cielos.

Por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Sabía que en cierta medida aquello estaba mal, pero luego, para no sentirse tan culpable, se repetía a si mismo que si no la vigilaba y llegaba a ocurrirle algo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que arropado por ésta idea, se sentó allí y trató de disimular lo que realmente estaba haciendo, dirigiendo distraídamente sus ojos a las _nubes_.

Al poco rato de estar allí, agradeció haberse quedado teniéndola a la vista.

La chica que había estado disfrutando por unos minutos de un inusual baño, ajena a todo cuanto le rodeaba, se hundió súbitamente.

Hitsugaya esperaba volver a verla asomar para recuperar oxígeno, pero cuando lo hizo, fue para bracear torpemente intentando alcanzar alguna de las rocas del recodo; con prácticamente toda la cabeza sumergida.

Comprendió al instante lo que ocurría: A la muy idiota de Hinamori nunca se le había dado bien nadar. Había perdido pie y ahora se estaba ahogando de una forma bastante patética.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo por el estilo. Recordaba con buena memoria los días que habían compartido en el Rukongai. En más de una ocasión a la chica le había dado por intercambiarse con el cubo del pozo, una esponja marina o el limo del río. Todas esas situaciones acababan con un único y mismo resultado: Momo vestida con ropas tres tallas más pequeñas y Toushiro secando la de ella al sol. Luego se quejaba de que la llamaran _"Momo- moja- camas"._

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hitsugaya ya se había despojado de la mayor parte de las ropas que llevaba y se metía con decisión en el agua. No le dio tiempo ni a sorprenderse de la temperatura de ésta.

Nadó hacia Hinamori, la enlazó por la cintura y tiró de ella.

Al sentirse sujeta, la chica sacó por fin la cabeza e inspiró una buena cantidad de aire para recuperar el aliento; abrazándose a aquel apoyo inesperado. Solo entonces se percató de cuál había sido la ayuda. Y solo entonces, cuando ella se abrazó, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba puesta otra cosa que la ropa interior. Sus cuerpos estaban expuestos a un contacto real e inevitable.

Se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos con las mejillas encendidas, sin saber qué decir.

A Hitsugaya la situación le pareció una de las más complicadas que jamás había vivido. Si ya se le hacía difícil admitir que Momo había crecido y cambiado bastante, lo era aún más asimilar que la piel que resbalaba en la palma de sus manos fuera la de ella.

No se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo u acercarla a la orilla, por miedo a realizar alguna acción involuntaria en la que acabara acusado de pervertido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? - le espetó enfadado. Aunque en realidad fuera una excusa para tratar de disimular todo cuanto le venía a la mente. - ¿Si no sabes nadar por qué te metes donde más cubre¡Estúpida!

Hinamori bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Tenía frío. -contestó con un hilillo de voz apenas perceptible.

Ella tampoco se atrevió a moverse.

Si alzaba la mirada se encontraba con él. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba presa. Cautiva por sus manos y su propio cuerpo. Únicamente sus hombros salían a la superficie, dejando averiguar la anchura de su espalda.

Le ponía nerviosa. Tener a Hitsugaya tan cerca le cortaba la respiración. No estaba preparada para sentir todo aquello. No tras tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Sobre todo porque después de todo él nunca llegaría a sentir lo mismo. Era algo muy diferente. Todo lo contrario. Incluso en ese momento percibía su odio. Un odio hacia su persona...

-¿Estás bien?

Aquella pregunta la sacó de su trance.

Hizo que toda su teoría se derrumbara. Sabía que no podía ser cierto. No tenía ninguna lógica que se preocupara de pronto por ella. Sin embargo sus palabras habían sido suaves y tranquilizadoras.

La pilló tan desprevenida como lo había hecho al acudir en su ayuda.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? -insistió.

- No. -contestó automáticamente, sin salir de su asombro.

Y era cierto. Ya no tenía ni frío, ni dolor, ni sueño ni nada.

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero temblaba víctima de un terremoto interno. Su nerviosismo concentrado en su estómago, había conseguido manifestarse también en el exterior. No podía calmarlo.

Lo miró a los ojos. Intentó descubrir en ellos el ápice de preocupación que había creído notar en su voz. No lo encontró. Seguían tan fríos y carentes de sentimiento como de costumbre.

Su interior se estaba desmoronando. Lo peor de todo fue que al mirarlo a los ojos de aquella manera, le abrió sin quererlo una ventana hacia su corazón. Todo lo que había estado ocultando durante estos años quedaba a la intemperie. Ya nada podía ser más humillante... No sólo había permitido que la ayudara, ahora temblaba por su culpa como una niñata enamorada.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Tenía que escapar de él antes de que se diera cuenta de todo y acabara riéndose de su patetismo. Lo último que necesitaba era eso.

Así que sin pensar lo que hacía, se apartó del chico y braceó con torpeza hacia las rocas que perfilaban la cascada.

Hitsugaya la observó perplejo. ¿Cómo después de mirarlo de aquella manera le daba la espalda y huía de él? Sabía perfectamente lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Advertía en ella el mismo deseo que él albergaba...

Quizá Hinamori no fuera una persona especialmente valiente a la hora de enfrentarse con su pasado. Reconocer sus errores no era su fuerte. Pero el huir nadando torpemente y luego avanzar agarrada al bordillo de rocas, alejándose cada vez más de la orilla, era lo que menos habría esperado de ella. Sobre todo cuando el camino de piedras la llevó a pasar por detrás de la cascada y la perdió de vista.

Toushiro negó con la cabeza, fascinado y divertido a la vez. ¿Tan infantil seguía siendo para hacer estas cosas?

La siguió. Buceó tras suyo y atravesó la cortina de agua. Luego se quedó observándola en la distancia con tan solo los ojos y la nariz fuera del agua.

Aquel lugar era incluso más mágico que el del exterior. La luz que se filtraba en él llegaba más tenue; provista de un radiante fulgor. Y Hinamori estaba allí, formando parte de ese encanto, agarrada a una de las rocas con fuerza y dándole la espalda. Alcanzó a distinguir el rubor en sus mejillas. No supo si era debido al embarazoso encuentro, o al vapor de agua mucho más denso en ésa zona guarecida por la piedra.

Tardó un buen rato en fijarse en él, pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró en gritarle con la cara aún más roja:

-¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues? -estalló. -¡Vete!

El chico arqueó una ceja y sacó un poco más la cabeza, dejando su barbilla sumergida.

¿Entonces la culpa era suya? El saber de pronto que aquella vergüenza poco disimulada era debido a él, fue un motivo más que suficiente para quedarse.

-Como quieras. Pero tienes más de cien metros nadando sola hasta la orilla. -le contestó despreocupado, y escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos una vez más.

Hizo ademán de dejarla allí.

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo de inmediato, recapacitando. - Mejor quédate...

Toushiro obedeció y permaneció en el mismo sitio completamente inmóvil.

No sabía muy bien porqué estaba haciendo eso, pero le parecía interesante aquel juego. Le encantaba ver cómo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa tan sólo por su presencia. Era enternecedor.

Transcurrieron unos instantes más de silencio que a Momo le parecieron horas.

Era desquiciante tenerlo ahí mirándola de esa manera. ¿Por qué demonios seguía quieto sin hacer o decirle nada¡No lo soportaba más!

-¿Te estás riendo de mi? -le espetó entonces.

Hitsugaya habría soltado una gran carcajada en ese mismo instante. Por muy serio que pudiera mostrarse, era obvio que sí, se reía de ella y de aquella actitud tan absurda. Todo un espectáculo.

Le habría dicho que no, sin embargo odiaba mentir... Tampoco se le daba muy bien engañar con palabras. Y decirle un sí, empeoraría la situación. No lo hacía a mala idea después de todo.

Así que optó por lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento y le daba buen resultado: Permanecer en silencio.

Aquello fue más de lo que la chica pudo soportar. Era de locos.

Lo sabía. La odiaba y disfrutaba viéndola sufrir de aquellas maneras. No había otra explicación.

- ¿Por qué... -sus labios se movieron solos. - ¿Por qué me haces esto? -alcanzó a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca. Cuando quiso sujetarlas, arrepentida, ya habían volado hasta los oídos del capitán.

El chico pareció cambiar su expresión y se acercó a ella nadando pausadamente.

El nerviosismo de Momo aumentó considerablemente al ver que se apoyaba en la misma roca en la que estaba. Ahora no tenía escapatoria. Tenía la espalda contra la piedra. Volvía a estar presa.

-Yo no hago nada. -le contestó finalmente y muy serio. - Tan sólo me mantengo al margen. Ya has visto, _tú eres la que toma las decisiones_...¿Recuerdas? Como esa estupidez de meterse al agua sin saber nadar. _El que sean acertadas o no es otra cuestión._

Hinamori abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Aquella vez, hacía más de treinta años, le había pedido que la dejara y permaneciera al margen. Quería poder valerse por si misma y tomar sus propias decisiones. Había conseguido avanzar en algo, por su propio pié desde entonces, sí. Pero seguía resultando igualmente patética. La situación que estaba viviendo era prueba de ello.

Cuántas veces se había arrepentido de ésa actitud infantil; lo ciega que había estado; su cabezonería con su antiguo capitán que no era más que un traidor asesino. Y no había sido hasta varios años después cuando por fin consiguió darse cuenta. Se percató de su error demasiado tarde. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Hitsugaya nunca volvería a ser su Shiro-chan. Él la seguía odiando por su actitud caprichosa y ridícula.

-¿Me odias por aquella vez, verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar Momo finalmente.

Él no dijo nada. Lo cual confirmó sus sospechas.

Aquella era la forma que tenía de castigarla y se lo merecía.

Su mente pasó a ser un torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos acumulados que iban y venían tan rápido, que parecían iban a provocar que su cerebro explotara. Notaba que le faltaba el oxígeno y la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza. Se habría desmayado o algo peor, pero siempre encontraba otra forma absurda de echarse a perder. Así que rompió a llorar.

Sintiéndose acorralada por todo, lloró; al mismo tiempo liberó todo cuanto le venía a la mente. De pronto el incómodo silencio se rompió y terminó siendo un sin fin de incoherencias que Hinamori Momo había guardado en un cajón bajo llave.

-Puedo entender que me odies por eso. ¡Yo también me odio a mi misma! Sé que te doy asco y que el único motivo que tuviste para ayudarme a entrenar, fue el de ver lo mala que sigo siendo en todo. -ya no había forma de detenerla. - ¡Me equivocaba! Sí necesito ayuda. Soy una completa inútil. Me di cuenta de ello hace tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón. Ya no me hablabas, ni siquiera me mirabas. Y si hubiera intentado recuperarte, me habrías dicho que tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de decirte aquello... Entonces no habría podido soportarlo. Todavía te quiero demasiado y cada día que pasa me importas más. He preferido tenerte alejado y saber que jamás me corresponderías, a que me rechazaras directamente.

Hitsugaya que la miraba con atención, quedó cautivo por estas últimas palabras. ¿Se acababa de declarar?

-Ya no aguanto más. Sé que después de todo, para ti soy lo peor, pero no entiendo por qué me haces todo esto justamente ahora. Me he castigado a misma suficiente... -las lágrimas comenzaban a ahogar su voz. -No puedo soportar el saber que te he perdido para siempre... Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes... Me

La abrazó.

Sus palabras quedaron calladas por aquel repentino abrazo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Fue un abrazo tan reconfortante, del que había estado necesitada desde hacía tanto tiempo, que se dejó vencer en sus brazos. Hundió su cara empapada en su hombro, sintiéndose pequeña e insignificante a su lado, pero protegida a la vez.

Entonces, cuando sus lágrimas se calmaron, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de que todo aquello debía ser imposible. La estaba abrazando. Notaba su pecho desnudo contra el suyo. Por si esto fuera poco, su azoramiento se avivó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciándole lentamente la espalda y apartándole la melena mojada del cuello.

-...Hitsugaya... -murmuró a duras penas.

- Mmmh... - inquirió distraído, siguiendo la línea de sus hombros con suavidad.

- ... Qué? ... ¿Por qué? -sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero aquel tacto le confundía sobremanera. -... No me toques... Por favor...

Su mano se detuvo al instante. Ambos se miraron.

Ella volvía a temblar; él seguía estando tan imperturbable como de costumbre. Sin embargo, sus ojos emitían un curioso brillo.

-¿No te gusta? -le preguntó susurrante.

Una vez más creyó que iba a morir. Sintió de nuevo esa familiar falta de aire.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Por supuesto que le gustaba. Hitsugaya no era tonto y se habría dado cuenta de ello. El problema era que le resultaba incomprensible que él pudiera estar actuando de aquella forma con ella.

¿Qué es lo que quería?

Entonces recordó todo cuánto le había dicho hacía unos instantes. Le había... Había sido capaz de... _¿Decirle lo que sentía por él? _Si se trataba de eso, todo estaba claro. La batalla estaba perdida. Le había mostrado su vulnerabilidad. Y ahora él atacaba a su punto más débil...

-Por favor... Deja de reírte de mí de esta manera. Ya me he humillado bastante, por favor. -le suplicó, albergando la esperanza de que se retirara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Por toda respuesta, Hitsugaya inclinó el rostro hasta que sintió su respiración contra la suya. Hubo unos instantes de incertidumbre, que a Hinamori le parecieron años. Percibía el atolondrado latido de su corazón contra su pecho. El palpitar le llegaba a los oídos. Era imposible que Hitsugaya no se hubiera dado cuenta, teniéndolo tan cerca. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Entonces él la besó. Lo hizo muy suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios en una caricia. Primero despacio; con cuidado y después más intensamente, alargando el beso. Todo para hacerla comprender de una vez por todas. Queriéndole demostrar con ese gesto lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras. Sus bocas se unían cada vez más estrechamente, casi con desesperación.

Finalmente el contacto se hizo más pausado y Toushiro deshizo el beso. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente apoyada en la del otro. Queriendo retener el recuerdo del momento.

-¿De verdad crees que me estoy riendo de ti? -le preguntó a media voz. Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. - Tonta¿Crees que si no me importarás estaría aquí siguiendo tu estupidez?

Hinamori abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dejado de temblar. Todavía no llegaba a creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Pero era real. El beso había sido real y las yemas de sus dedos aún estaban posadas en su piel.

-..._Shiro-chan_... Yo...

Él sonrió al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre en su boca. Volvía a ser su Momo.

Pasó su mano con mimo a su melena empapada y la peinó con sus dedos. Una vez más había conseguido que se tirara al agua en su busca. Y una vez más habían terminado igual. Habían vuelto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa compartiendo sus pensamientos, recuperando la complicidad perdida. Acarició su nuca al mismo tiempo que buceaba en su mirada, fascinada por el color de sus ojos. Repasó cada detalle de su rostro, redescubriéndolo para hacerlo suyo. Entonces volvió a besarlo. Sintió cómo él se lo devolvía, buscando sus labios con ansiedad. Deslizó una de sus manos a su menuda cintura sumergida y la atrajo hacia sí, estremeciéndose al sentirla tan cerca. Sus vientres resbalaban bajo el agua en un roce abrumador.

Fue entonces cuando Momo lo rodeó con sus piernas desnudas y él se desentendió del control de su cuerpo. Ya no podía obedecer a la razón y se dejaba guiar por la calidez y humedad de su boca; de los dedos de la chica recorriendo su piel.

Sin deshacer el beso fue inclinándose cada vez más sobre ella, hasta que la recostó suavemente contra la roca. Quedó únicamente con medio cuerpo sumergido; su piel se erizó al notar el cambio de la temperatura exterior. Aunque en aquellos momentos el frío era lo que menos le afectaba.

Toushiro colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de ella y se detuvo por unos momentos para admirar el maravilloso color de su desnudez. De un tono blanquísimo y pezones rosados.

Ella le dirigió entonces una mirada apasionada y tímida a la vez. Algo temblorosa lo empujó suavemente contra su cuerpo hasta que quedó tumbado sobre ella. Absorbiendo así su calor. Entonces fue a buscar sus labios una vez más, pero él ya había comenzado a recorrer su cuello. Sintió su cálida boca besándola desde los hombros hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Mientras, sus manos bailaban en una prolongada caricia por su cintura y caderas, aproximándose peligrosamente a la cara interna del muslo. La piel le ardía bajo sus dedos.

Sus parpados se cerraron inevitablemente rindiéndose al hipnótico placer. Haciéndose desvanecer en un sueño, dejó que sus sentidos la dominaran.

Trató de incorporarse, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él para sentirlo aún más cerca. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos verdes observándola febriles. Ella le devolvió una suplicante, y ambos comprendieron hasta que punto deseaban beberse el uno al otro. Una necesidad tan vital, como quien toma agua fresca tras un largo día caluroso.

Hitsugaya apartó la maraña de pelo húmedo que le por la cara y se la colocó con cuidado hacia atrás. Se inclinó y la besó con dulzura. Primero en la frente, luego en la mejilla y labios. De una forma tan delicada que parecía que fuera a romperse si lo hacía de otra manera.

-Despacio. -le dijo entonces susurrante, al tiempo que sonreía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice; notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al escucharlo decir esto.

Comprendió cuánto le importaba y en qué medida quería disfrutar de aquel encuentro.

Le cogió el rostro con las manos y volvió a besarlo con intensidad, pero esta vez saboreando cada detalle. Mucho más calmada. Sin ninguna prisa. Luego buscó sus manos y antes de que pudieran entrelazar sus dedos, las condujo en dirección a sus pechos. Lo hizo tan despacio que por unos instantes, le hizo dudar de lo que debía hacer. Advirtió que eran muy suaves al tacto y le invitaban a una caricia continua, en la que pronto se vio embrujado.

Hinamori cerró los ojos presa por esta nueva sensación que la excitaba. Apunto estuvo de estallar de placer cuando halló su boca y lengua en lugar de dedos. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la cálida humedad.

No pudo soportarlo, se escuchaba respirar entrecortada. Necesitaba dar un paso más que la sacara de esa angustia y la calmara de una vez por todas.

Se apartó y Hitsugaya la miró confuso.

Observó asustado y fascinado cómo ella, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro; acalorada, se iba quitando la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Pausadamente; sin ninguna prisa. Luego, con manos temblorosas, se acercó tratando terminar de desvestirlo. La ayudó, agitándose impaciente con el mimo de sus dedos en su piel, demasiado sensible y ansiosa. Entonces, la tomó por la cintura arropándose con su cuerpo mientras Momo se montaba sobre él.

Hubo un instante angustioso cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron. El roce de sus sexos en el otro, hizo que por un momento parecieran indecisos.

-...Despacio. -consiguió articular la chica. Y aunque fue para si misma, lo dijo en voz alta.

Él le sonrió y la besó dulcemente en la frente. Entonces muy poco a poco, cumpliendo sus palabras, sintió que la penetraba.

Fue algo tan dolorosamente placentero, que tuvo la impresión de que iba a llorar de plena felicidad. La suave fricción de sus cuerpos, en un movimiento rítmico perfecto, definido por las caderas de Hinamori, causó que en pocos segundos se abandonaran a si mismos. Buscando únicamente el sentirse el uno al otro.

Al cabo de un rato, ella entrecerró los párpados y comenzó a jadear. Hitsugaya la contempló maravillosamente fascinado, comprendiendo que perdía el control. Fue a besarla conmovido, pero se percató de que él también respiraba trabajosamente y le costaba responder a otro estímulo.

Cada vez, se movían más deprisa en un éxtasis apasionante. Sacudidos una y otra vez por oleadas de placer que iban y venían, haciéndose cada vez más intensas.

Dejó escapar un débil gemido, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. Cada vez sintiéndose más vulnerable en contacto con el calor de su cuerpo.

Él posó su boca en su cuello, desesperado; mientras Momo lo envolvía, ejerciendo más presión. Hundió sus manos en los cortos mechones de su pelo y los estrechó con fuerza.

Una última corriente los sobrevino a ambos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente su pasión se calmó.

Permanecieron así largo rato como dos piezas de una misma obra de arte. Esculpidas a la vez; pensadas para ser independientes pero que encajaban a la perfección. Descansaban con los ojos cerrados, apoyados cada uno en el hombro del otro.

Hinamori besó con dulzura su piel, mientras dejaba volar su languidez en un apacible sueño. Ya nada importaba. Sabía que nunca más se apartaría de él, de todo lo que él le ofrecía. Por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar tras tantos años de silencio. Y era, paradójicamente, esto mismo lo que volvía a sus oídos: Silencio.

Tentador silencio al que regresaban tras liberarse de su esclavitud. Pero esta vez sorprendidos por lo reconfortante que resultaba.

La mente despejada. En blanco.

Sí, silencio por fin.

* * *

**_by Naleeh

* * *

_**

_Como muchos de vosotros me pedistéis que hiciera algo parecido a "Color Melocotón" me incliné por el Soft Lemon... aunque esta vez me ha quedado menos suave que el anterior. Aún así creo que no he perdido la sutileza._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya dejado con buen sabor porque me costó muchísimo escribirlo y trabajar toda la historia de fondo. Tuve varias crisis y en más de una ocasión no me gustó nada y estuve a punto de tirarlo a la papelera... Al final no fue para tanto._

_**Espero vuestros Reviews!**_


End file.
